A potion can it change your life ?
by Lyka Siuka
Summary: Elle avait tellement changé. Ces sourires ont disparus, ses pouvoirs ont décuplés. Mais elle semble pourtant si normal, si elle-même avec ces manies, ces yeux marrons... Je l'aime. FICTION EN PAUSE !
1. Prologue : Pourquoi ils étaient faux ?

**Bonjour. **

Me voici pour une première Fanfiction.

_[8/04] : Des petites corrections de rien du tout ^_-_

**Chapitre** **1****:**

* * *

Lucy était couché les bras sur sa tête sur le bar comme à son habitude. Elle sentit deux personnes s'assirent à côté d'elle et commencèrent leurs conversations croyant qu'elle était endormie.

« Pourquoi ils vont toujours en mission avec cette blondinette ? » dit Evergreen.

« Tu es jalouse d'elle Ever ? » dit narquoisement Bixcrow.

« Pas du tout ! Mais elle ne sert strictement à rien, elle a aucune puissance magique et elle est toujours obsédée par son apparence » s'exclama Evergreen.

Lucy, qui était réveillée mais rester couché pour entendre la suite de la conversation, eu mal au cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas combattre mais dire qu'elle n'avait aucune puissance magique et qu'elle était obsédée par son apparence, c'était très exagéré. Bixcrow répondit :

« Tu n'a pas tort Ever. J'ai entendu Erza, Grey et Natsu parlaient d'elle aussi un jour. Ils disaient qu'elle ne servait pas à grand chose et que maintenant que Lisanna était revenue, ils allaient peut-être la remplacer par cette dernière ».

Ce fut la goutte qui dépassa du vase. Lucy se leva d'un coup faisant tomber sa chaise par terre, attirant donc tous les regards sur elle. Lucy les larmes aux yeux regarda tous les membres de la guilde avec un regard noir. Ils frissonnèrent sur place. Lucy courut vers la porte en pleurant. Elle prit le chemin de sa maison qu'elle avait encore à se moment là. Arrivait à la maison, elle claqua sa porte et glissa sur cette dernière. Là, elle laissa échapper toute ces larmes de tristesse. Ces amis. Elle avait cru en eux, elle avait eu confiance en eux et les avait encouragé et aidé à n'importe quel moment, même si elle était prés de la mort. Et c'était comme ça qu'ils la remercient, en disant qu'elle était bonne pour la poubelle et qu'elle allait être remplacé par une certaine Lisanna. Lucy ne détestait pas Lisanna, non, cette dernière était très gentille avec Lucy et elles s'entendaient bien. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Lucy dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver dans son appartement par la fenêtre. La personne s'approcha doucement de Lucy.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Luce ? » dit Natsu en lui souriant.

Lucy le regarda dans les yeux et quand elle le reconnut, elle se leva d'un coup et lui dit d'une voix froide :

« Sort de mon appartement Natsu »

Le mec qui disait du mal d'elle et qui voulait la remplacer par Lisanna était devant elle en lui souriant gentiment. Lucy appelait ces gens des faux-culs et elle détestait ces personnes. Natsu fut plus surpris par le ton froid. Il s'approcha pour lui faire un câlin mais Lucy le poussa. Il tomba par terre et regarda Lucy. Ses yeux étaient rouges car elle avait pleuré mais il voyait de la haine, de la tristesse et de la colère. Pourquoi elle était comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Natsu ouvra la bouche mais Lucy l'interrompis.

« Dégage de là ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Vous me dégoûter ! Très bien, remplacer moi par Lisanna, dites que je suis une incapable mais faites pas les faux-culs ! »

« On n'a jamais rien dit Lucy ! Et Lisanna n'a rien à faire avec nous ! Elle est notre amie mais tu es ma meilleure amie ! Pas Lisanna ! » S'énerva Natsu qui en avait marre de la comédie de Lucy.

« Ne recommence pas à faire ton innocent Natsu ! Je sais tout ! Je sais ce que vous avez dit et je sais ce que vous pensez de moi ! Je te déteste ! » Cria Lucy « Je te déteste » redit t-elle plus doucement en commençant à pleurer de plus belle. Elle laissa Natsu en plan surpris sur le sol et se précipita vers sa salle de bain en lui disant de dégager de son appartement.

**.&.**

Depuis cet épisode, Lucy ne parlait plus avec personnes de la guilde sauf à Mirajane qui espérait de tout cœur que sa s'arrangera. Toute la guilde était au courant de ce qu'elle avait dit à Natsu et toute la guilde en voulait à Lucy. Cette dernière s'était donc crée une carapace froide et arrogante face aux autres mais elle souffrait intérieurement. Elle n'était plus partie en mission et n'ayant pas payé son loyer, elle se retrouvait dans la rue. Lucy n'était la Lucy joyeuse qu'avant, elle n'était plus celle qui souriait, celle qui rigolait, celle qui était toujours entrain de dire à Natsu de sortir de son appartement. Non elle avait changé et était plus La Lucy Heartfillia d'avant.

Il était 21heures, Lucy entra dans la guilde avec le visage sans émotions et le regard froid. Toute la guilde la regarda en silence et avec colère, Lucy était toujours dans la guilde et cela enrageait certains membres de la guilde surtout Natsu et la team qui la détestait plus que tout. Lucy ne regarda personne et s'assit au bar. Mirajane approcha d'elle souriante et lui demande :

« Ta boisson habituelle Lucy ? »

« Avec plaisir Mira-san » répondit Lucy avec un sourire.

Mirajane était bien la seule personne qui avait droit au sourire de Lucy maintenant. Mirajane soupira quand elle vit le regard noir de sa petite sœur et de son frère sur Lucy et sur … elle. Car Elfman et Lisanna était résigné de détestaient Lucy et comme Mirajane parlait avec cette dernière, ils en voulaient beaucoup à leur grande sœur. Mirajane servit à Lucy sa boisson gazeuse et partit discuter et s'arranger avec son frère et sa sœur. Lucy ne voulait pas causer de soucis à Mirajane décida de ne pas trop lui parler. Car malgré son air froid, elle avait toujours un cœur. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle se retourna et soudain se prit une claque. Elle fit très surprise et tout le monde regarda la personne qui avait fait ça. Tignasse rose, yeux verts, dragon slayer. Natsu Dragnir venait de donner une gifle à Lucy Heartfillia. Cette dernière vit soudain rouge. Elle ne lui avait rien fait et il lui donnait une claque. Elle sentait la colère lui montait en elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait cette tignasse rose mais cette fois, la colère s'échappa et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la tête. Tout le monde fut plus que surpris comme quand Natsu avait donné une claque à Lucy. Natsu se retrouva donc par terre à se tenir son nez qui saignait. Il s'exclama :

« Non mais tu es folle ! Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de poing ? »

« Et toi ?! Tu arrive par derrière et tu me donne une gifle alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé ! » Lui cria Lucy en lui donnant un coup de pied.

« Je l'ai fait car tu es une idiote et que tu ne comprends pas que tu fais le mal autour de toi. Tu es inutile et tu es incapable de faire quoi que se soit. » S'exclama Natsu en souriant narquoisement.

Comme l'autre fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui dépassa du pauvre vase, Lucy le frappa à grand coup de fouet, de coup de pied et de coup de poing. Tout le monde ne fit pas un geste tellement ils étaient surprit par la violence de Lucy. Natsu se tordait de douleur au sol mais rigolait toujours autant. Il rigola car elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Soudain, une énorme main apparut de nulle part et prit Lucy. Cette dernière ne bougea plus mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Comment cette tignasse baka avait osé lui dire ça ? Elle voulait le tuer ! Le torturait.

« Lucy, je ne pensais pas que tu serais comme ça. On fait tous partit de la même guilde et je n'accepte pas que tu torture un de mes enfants » commença la voix.

Lucy la reconnut. C'était le maître. Il était en colère car il voyait Natsu souffrir en dessous. Il se crispa quand il entendit les paroles menaçantes de Lucy.

« Je vais le tuer, le torturait au point qu'il va en mourir »

Makarov s'exclama car s'en fut trop pour lui :

« Lucy Heartfillia, tu es exclus de Fairy Tail »

Et sur ces mots que la guilde applaudit avec joie, il la lança par la porte. Le logo de Fairy Tail disparaissait peu à peu de la main de la jeune blonde. Makarov eu pitié pour elle, il avait été très en colère et il l'avait lancé sans avoir conscience de ces actes mais maintenant qu'elle ne faisait plus partit de ces enfants, il se dit que si elle se faisait mal, ce n'était pas son problème.

Lucy se releva de là où elle atterrit. Elle s'était cassé le bras mais se n'était pas grave. Elle s'en fichait. Elle allait se vengé sur cette guilde qui l'avait tant fait mal. Oh que oui, elle allait leur faire payer.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lucy la démone

Hello compagnie de :3

Tout d'abord, je voulais présenter des excuses pour le retard très important que j'ai eu, je suis impardonnable T^T. J'espère que vous voulez bien lire ce chapitre malgré la faute impardonnable que j'ai eu /yeux de chien battu/.

En passant, j'ai pas dit quand ça se passait cette fiction donc je le dit :

**La fiction se passe après l'arc Tenro et avant les grands jeux magiques. **

**Merci pour les commentaires fabuleux que vous m'avez mit, je n'en ais jamais eu donc ça fait plaisir d'en avoir autant *-*. **

Je réponds par contre à un commentaire qui m'a pas trop plu comme même.

**Jol :** J'ai pris compte de tes conseils mais tout doux comme même xD. Je ne suis qu'une débutante et j'ai bien précisé que c'est ma première fiction alors bien sûr que je vais la continuer mais la prochaine fois que tu mets un commentaire, va doucement xD.

* * *

_Je ne comprenais plus rien. Devant mes yeux se trouvait Lucy. Celle que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimé et pourtant, je suis entrain de lui dire des choses horrible. Des choses que je ne pense pas. Des choses qui ne mettaient jamais passé par la tête. Pourquoi lui dis-je ça ? Pourquoi je me sens comme contrôler ?_

**1 Mois Plus Tard :**

_Fairy Tail : _

La guilde était silencieuse. Ce qui n'était pas dans leur habitude. On voyait Natsu dans un coin brulait des verres un après les autres. On voyait aussi Erza avachis sur une table en pleure et avec un fraisier devant elle qu'elle ne regardait même pas ainsi qu'un Grey habillait. Mirajane la démone était revenue et essayait de combattre Erza qui restait avachis sur la table. Elfman qui regardait Evergreen d'un regard noir ainsi que sa sœur Lisanna. Le maître regarder sa main d'un œil noir. Pourquoi tout avait changé ?

_Plus loin de la guilde : _

Le soleil se levait peu à peu. Une jeune blonde émergea de son sommeil et de son lit. Elle sortit en vitesse de son lit et alla se doucher. Dans son lit reposait un blond nu. Elle grimaça, un peu trop bu la veille et elle ne se souvenait plus de se qu'elle avait fait après. Elle buvait pourtant tout les soirs dans les bars mais comme dans trois semaines avait lieu le tournoi des grands jeux magiques, elle avait fait la fête avec sa guilde. Elle se coiffa en une queue de cheval très haute pour ne pas la gêner dans ses combats puis s'habilla d'un haut gris laissant voir son nombril et d'un mini short confortable noir avec des baskets grise et noir. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers un placard fermé à double tour. Elle murmura quelques choses et la porte du placard s'ouvrit. La blonde prit un poignard, deux pistolets et un paquet de clés pour les attacher à sa ceinture qu'elle avait prit dans le placard.

La jeune blonde ayant fini de s'habiller se dirigea vers le blond et l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un seul geste de la main. Le blond se réveilla en se mordant la langue pour ne crier sur la blonde ce qui pouvait avoir des conséquences grave en la connaissant. La blonde sourit de contentement et sortit en lui disant :

« Sois pas en retard à la guilde l'coureur »

Le surnommé « l'coureur » sourit narquoisement, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain comme si c'était chez lui.

_Fairy Tail :_

« Bon allez, elle est partit en vous tournant le dos ! Elle est faible et c'est pas si grave ce que j'ai fait ! Elle m'a bien cherché en plus ! » Cria la voix d'une petite blanche.

Natsu se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers la source de la voix. La petite Lisanna qui avait dit cette phrase vexante pour tous se retrouva entourait de la guilde entière qui la regardait d'un regard noir. Lisanna se recroquevilla de peur. Peur de sa sœur et son frère qui la regardait comme si elle n'était pas leur sœur, peur de l'homme qu'elle aime qui levait la main pour lui donné un coup de poing. Et encore en colère contre cette Lucy Heartfilia qui était partit à cause d'elle et Evergreen. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était au fond de la guilde se demandant encore pourquoi elle avait dit ces paroles qu'elle ne pensait pas comme la plupart des membres de la guilde perdu nommé Fairy Tail. Lisanna lâcha des larmes en voyant le poing de Natsu arrivait à quelques millimètres de son visage puis un grand boum se produisit. Quelques minutes plus tard après que la fumée du parqué de la guilde eut disparut, on retrouva Natsu sous un poing géant. Tout le monde surpris se retourna vers la maître qui avait usé de son pouvoir magique pour la première fois depuis que sa fille blonde était partit ou plutôt, depuis qu'il avait sans le vouloir envoyer sa fille blonde en dehors de la guilde. Le maître rétrécissa sa main et monta debout sur le comptoir du bar. Il parla :

« Mes enfants, je ne peux plus rester là sans bouger. Fairy Tail a perdu de l'ampleur à cause de notre absence de sept ans mais encore plus maintenant qu'_elle_ est partit. Je nous est inscrit aux grands jeux magiques pour remettre Fairy Tail 1ère guilde de Fiore. Je sais qu'elle nous manque tous, je sais que vous avez tous changé dans vos habitudes. Je sais aussi que c'est de ma faute et … »

« Non Grand-père ! C'est cette Lisanna qui nous as empoisonnés. Un soir elle a ramené un gros tonneau qu'on tous bu et après on s'est comporté comme si on était pas nous même ! Elle nous as … » cria Natsu qui fut encore écrasé sous une géante main.

« Natsu, je suis au courant. Lisanna… » Commença t-il en regarda Lisanna d'un regard noir.

« Oui » murmura cette dernière en baissant les yeux honteusement.

« Ton acte est bien pire que celui qu'à fait Luxus. Je me dois donc t'expulser pendant un certain temps pour que tu pense à tes actes. Tu sais autant que moi que t'expulser après _son_ départ est dur donc je te pris de m'excuser. » Dit Makarov.

Lisanna hocha la tête et partit de la guilde en regardant sa sœur et sa frère qui la regardant en penchant sur les deux côtés, entre crier « non » au maître ou ne rien faire. Lisanna les regarda en souriant et leur dit doucement :

« Je sais que c'est dur mais vous devez être fort. J'ai fait quelques choses que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. »

Les deux blancs regardèrent donc leur petite sœur sortir de la guilde avec les larmes aux yeux. Mirajane se regarda et tomba soudain en sanglot. Si Lucy la voyait comme sa, elle aurait décidément paniqué. Mirajane pleura sous le regard triste du Maître et des gens de la guilde pendant que son frère la consoler. Makarov repris donc où il s'en était arrêté :

« Donc, je dois choisir une équipe pour Fairy Tail. Le choix était assez dur mais j'ai choisit en conséquence. Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Elfman et Erza Scarlett »

La rouquine leva la tête de ses bras et lâcha des larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie Lucy. Erza sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et tomba sur Natsu avec un regard enfantin et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut surprise, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Un bon moment.

« Erza, je sais que _son_ départ ta déchirer le cœur comme le mien. On a sombré tout les deux, on a changé tout les deux mais il est temps de se remettre sur pied. Affronte ta peur et ta tristesse et un jour on _la_ reverra. J'te promet Erza » dit Natsu puis ajouta avec un sourire « et j'ai un cadeau pour toi »

Natsu sortit un fraisier et soudain, Erza lui prit des mains, mit son armures et lui dit :

« Merci Natsu »

_Trois mois plus tard : _

« Nous voici aux grands jeux magiques. La 1ère épreuve destiné à choisir les huit équipes qui participeront aux grands jeux magiques est terminée. Je vais donc citer les équipes et leurs positions à la 1ère épreuve » dit une citrouille en tournant sur elle même.

Les grands jeux magiques avait commencé avec un grand labyrinthe tournant. Il fallait trouver la sortie tout en essayant de pas tomber. Beaucoup d'équipes sont tombé et pour l'équipe de Fairy Tail, ils avaient eu du mal à trouvé le chemin vers la sortie.

« En dernière position, Fairy Tail A composé de Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell et Elfman Strauss » soupira la citrouille.

Fairy Tail entra sous les hurlements déplaisant et dégouté du public. Natsu voulut cramer ceux qui hurler mais Erza l'en empêcha avec un coup sur la tête qui surprit le public. Les équipes entrèrent petit à petit.

« En deuxième position, Fairy Tail B composé de Laxus Draer, Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redox, Cana Alberona et Juvia Loxar. » dit la citrouille.

Fairy Tail A s'étouffèrent avec leur salive et se retournèrent pour voir l'équipe B de FT. Natsu soudain réveiller, se précipita vers Laxus pour le combattre mais Erza l'en empêcha encore avec sa manière. Laxus ricana et Mirajane envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre de Laxus ce qui le fit grimacer. Il regarda Mira avec un regard noir. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire. Fairy Tail été redevenu comme quand il y avait Lucy.

« En première position, Sabertooth avec les célèbres dragons slayer jumeaux Sting Eucliff et Rogue Cheney ainsi que la célèbre Lucy Heartfilia, la démone. Et bien sûr Rufus Lorh et Orga Nanagaer. » Sourit la citrouille.

L'équipe de la guilde la plus forte de Fiore entrèrent sous les acclamations du public. Les équipes de Fairy Tail regardèrent la belle blonde nommé Lucy. Elle avait tellement changé physiquement et aussi mentalement. Elle les regardaient avec un sourire vainqueur et un regard arrogant. Ce n'était plus Lucy de Fairy Tail mais belle et bien Lucy La Démone de Sabertooth. Malheureusement, un seul dans Fairy Tail n'avait pas compris ça. Natsu se précipita vers Lucy pour lui faire un câlin et l'amener dans la guilde mais il fut envoyé valser par un rayon de lumière blanche. Natsu se releva en grimaçant. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Il releva les yeux vers Lucy qui regardait Sting avec un regard amuser.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ? »

Sting regarda autre part car il savait que s'il regardait la belle blonde, il allait rougir. Il devait garder une image en public. Lucy soupira et fronça ses sourcils désespérer quand elle vit Natsu venait encore vers elle. Sting allait encore lancer son rayon de dragon slayer mais la blonde l'en empêcha.

« Laisse tomber Blondinet, c'est mon tour de lui rafraichir ces neurones et ça va être vite fait le peu qu'il en as »

Sting ricana suivit de Rufus et Orga qui avait entendu. Natsu aussi avait entendu et il regarda Lucy d'un air interrogateur. Puis il se souvient de ce qu'il avait fait quand il été sous le contrôle de ce tonneau. Tous ce qu'il avait dits et faits. Natsu se releva et dit :

« Lucy ! Je suis dé… »

Mais il fut interrompu par un couteau qui passa à quelque millimètre de sa tête. Fairy Tail regardèrent les alentours pour voir qui osé lancer un couteau à Natsu. Lucy ricana d'arrogance. Deux couteaux encore dans la main.

« Alors les nazes, vous ne vous doutez pas que c'était moi ce couteau hein ? »

L'équipe de Sabertooth rigola de plus en plus fort avec arrogance toujours bien sûr. Ils rigolent franchement que quand ils sont seuls. Le public lui regardaient la scène suspendue au bord des gradins. Qui allait gagner la bataille qui se passait entre Sabertooth, la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore et Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus nul de Fiore. Ils se doutaient bien que ça allait être Sabertooth surtout qu'il y avait Lucy la démone. Les autres équipes eux ne savaient pas où se mettre. Entre Fairy Tail, la guilde qui les avaient souvent aidé et Sabertooth la guilde la plus puissante et en plus, contenant Lucy, l'ancienne fille de Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet ne supportant pas qu'on lance un couteau se changeant en Armure de feu et se précipita vers Lucy en disant :

« On attaque pas la guilde Fairy Tail où tu vas mourir car même si tu es Lucy, tu n'est plus elle »

Lucy soupira avec son équipe de Sabertooth. Elle ne bougea pas du poil et regarda son maître de sa guilde qui était dans les gradins. Il secoua la tête. Lucy ferma les yeux puis se tourna vers Erza qui fonçait vers elle. Erza était de plus en plus prés mais le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Erza ! Non ! » Cria soudain la maître de Fairy Tail.

Mais c'était trop tard, Erza avait l'épée plantait dans Lucy. Le public entier mit les mains devant leurs visages s'attendant aux réactions de Sabertooth mais ceux ci souriait narquoisement. Erza ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait regarda le corps de Lucy devant elle.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Erza.

Le corps de Lucy n'était plus là mais c'était des serpents blanc et noir. Lucy réapparut derrière Erza avec un sourire. Tout le monde était surpris sauf la guilde de Lucy. C'était son nouveau pouvoir qu'elle avait obtenu. Erza se retourna encore surprise mais Erza était Erza et elle leva l'épée pour abattre encore Lucy. Cette fois, cette dernière leva la main et quand l'épée d'Erza arriva sur sa main, Lucy prit l'épée des mains de Erza comme si l'épée et la force d'Erza n'était rien et la blonde dit :

« Si tu veux me combattre, tu devras attendre que les combats commencent la rouquine »

Lucy lui lança l'épée en ricana et partit vers son équipe. Sting l'enlaça du bras et l'équipe partit vers les couloirs du sous sol. Fairy Tail était surpris que Lucy ait réussi à intercepter une épée d'Erza avec seulement une main. Tandis que cette dernière regarda son épée, ce n'était plus Lucy pourtant, elle avait tant voulu la retrouver mais ce n'était plus la blonde joyeuse de Fairy Tail. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse de son retour.


End file.
